Hanging Moon
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to. And she has a little bit of something but its better then nothing. They like to smoke cigarettes while it snows and he can’t help but be afraid of it all sometimes. DG


Title: Hanging Moon

Summary: She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to. And she has a little bit of something but its better then nothing. They like to smoke cigarettes while it snows and he can't help but be afraid of it all sometimes. DG

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

He supposes it all started when he had walked outside, without a cloak or anything, while it was snowing. All he had wanted to do was smoke a cigarette and relax, which was somewhat hard to do these days. With his wand, he lit the cigarette, standing under a tree which was planted by the lake.

And she had appeared, out of nowhere, wearing a yellow raincoat. Red hair spilled onto her shoulders and her brown eyes had been watching him for a moment before she took a hesitant step toward him. He had, of course, known who she was the second she appeared but he liked faking ignorance.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered and watched as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"You're going to get sick," She stated simply and pulled her one arm, which had been behind her back, in front of her.

Clutched in between her stubby fingers was a green raincoat. He had stared at her before taking a drag from his cigarette. It was snowing, not raining, didn't she notice? Or was her Weasley mind really that short of brain cells that she couldn't tell the difference?

"It's snowing," Draco said, allowing one of his blonde eyebrows to rise.

"Really?" Her tone was sarcastic. "I didn't notice! I thought it was bloody sunshine out here."

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he realized the snow was melting on his clothes through his robes.

"Why did you bring a raincoat then?"

"Because you're getting wet," She answered, a smile curling on her lips.

"And you expect me to pounce around in a green raincoat with you?" He sneered.

"Yes," She responded truthfully, her eyes glistening.

A smile tugged at his lips before he could help it as he leaned his back against the tree.

---

Yes, that had to be when it all started. And their times together hardly ever stopped for, somehow, they always ended up together.

"You know," She turned her head to look at him briefly. "We're all going to die."

"How pleasant," He remarked sarcastically, tapping his foot slightly. "And what gives you this idea?"

"Well, even though we are witches and wizards," She spoke with a smile on her lips, leaning back so that he could see her face clearly. "The body, even with the help of magic, cannot operate any longer then two hundred years."

"How very dramatic of you, Ginevra," Draco watched as she laughed.

"Oh, call me that again, Malfoy," She purred, spinning around so that her arms were on either sides of his legs and so her eyes were looking up at his face.

Stretching out his hand, he brushed away a piece of red hair that fell in front of her face before leaning forward so that they were quite close.

"Only if you beg me," He whispered and watched as laughter spilled from her mouth.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll never call me that, eh?" Ginny sat herself on his shins, which was rather uncomfortable for both of them.

There was silence as the wind blew slightly and the sun shined down on them.

"If we all die, Malfoy, in the next five years," She started slowly, obviously thinking of the upcoming war. "It's going to be your fault."

"And why's that?"

She tilted her head when she looked at him.

"Because if you don't go and fight for Voldemort, then there would be no war."

He stared at her, allowing his gray eyes to take in the girl he knew so little about. This girl had cursed him in his fifth year, embarrassed him, and here he was, talking to her under a tree with her sitting on his legs.

"I am not everybody," Draco muttered.

"But you're somebody," Ginny answered. "And that's enough, I think."

He sighed, knowing already that if he were meeting this girl at three in the morning that he liked her. And Malfoys' don't like just anybody, so she should feel bloody special. Malfoys', he wondered silently, don't like anybody, especially Weasleys, yet he did.

Maybe she wasn't a Weasley- maybe she was just Ginevra. Pureblooded Ginevra.

---

"Why are you awake?" He hissed as she ducked from behind a statue to fall into step next to him. "Do you know what time it is? Bother that, why did you wake me up?"

"I couldn't sleep," She answered coolly, causing his anger to freeze on the spot. "No one else was awake."

"I wasn't either." He watched as she sighed softly and rolled his eyes slightly. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I can only sleep when it's raining."

"Well, that's stupid, if you ask me," Draco responded and she sent a smile his way.

"Seeing as I haven't asked you…" She paused. " Let's go outside."

"No, it's bloody freezing. It is January, if you don't remember."

They stopped walking and he watched as she threw back her head, staring up at the dusty ceiling. Still they were in a corridor and, as she opened her mouth, he realized what she was going to do.

A loud scream erupted from her mouth, shaking through the quiet school, her tiny hands curled into fists. He could only stare as her voice grew hoarse and than she looked at him, a smile curling her lips.

"Ginevra!" He shouted, grabbing her forearm and dragging her down the hallway.

Professors were going to be waking, if not the ghosts and Filch. And soon they were in a run, her hand slipping into his, her breath panting between giggles.

"Why'd you do that?" He shouted as he turned his head to look at her.

His own hair fell in his eyes, which he hated, and he could see that her red hair was like a curtain behind her, glistening slightly. And they still ran.

"I needed to!" Was all she yelled before he dragged her down a set of stairs, their loud footsteps coursing through the castle.

---

Why was he still speaking to her, smirking with her, looking at her? The question roamed through his head much but he couldn't stop looking for her face in crowds of students, sitting next to her when he found her outside alone. He couldn't help fitting his sleeping pattern with hers, only sleeping when it rains.

Luckily, it was raining and snow much lately.

And they liked to sit outside as it snowed, the white flakes falling from the heavens, as they smoked. He got her addicted to the cigarettes and he knew she hated it, for it was a nasty habit.

"Ever made a snow angel, Malfoy?" She asked him, fingering her unlit cigarette.

"And pretend to be a child?" He snorted lightly, sarcastically. "No, I haven't."

"You don't have to be a child to do it," She threw her cigarette behind her and grabbed his hand, bringing him from underneath the tree.

They could see their breath and the snowflakes were larger then they were before as they fell on him and her. He watched her eyes, so alit, grin up at him as her small feet stepped in the already settled snow. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and she was wearing that damn yellow raincoat.

He had _accidentally_ left his in the dorm.

"Lay down," She commanded, pointing a finger with her free hand to the ground.

"No," He replied, smirking.

"Come on!" Her voice whined slightly but she was smiling.

"If I go down, you're coming with me."

She stared at him for a long moment, her smile falling from her lips as she stepped closer to him. And he was worried that she would kiss him, that he wouldn't know what to do, for she was the closest thing to a friend he's ever had and he didn't want that kiss. Not yet, anyway.

"That's how it's going to be no matter what," Ginny promised, biting her lip. "I'll go down with you."

And she had a little bit of something he wanted.

---

It wasn't raining and they couldn't sleep, so they found themselves in the Astronomy tower, the highest one.

"Students have tried to kill themselves here," She told him as they wandered past an open window. "They jump out of the window but there's a magically field that sends them right back up! And the professors know right away."

"Obviously," He said dryly, secretly loving the way she held his arm as she walked to another open window.

She leaned against the window sill, tugging him to come after her, and he rolled his eyes at how impatient she was. Outside the moon shined brightly, only half full, as the stars twinkled around it.

"How romantic," He whispered, smirking when she bit her lip while smiling.

"I remember when I was little that the moon use to hold itself so proudly," She whispered back, taking his arm and draping it around her waist. "And, now, it looks like it could fall with a gust of wind."

"That's impossible," Draco stated.

"Stop acting like Hermione!" Ginny was quite serious and he frowned. "When the moon falls, so will we."

He watched as she stared at the moon before his fingers brushed her red hair away from her neck. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on her pulse and kissed it softly.

Ginny was speaking of the war.

---

It was raining outside and they were in his dorm, curled in his bed. One of the only times they could sleep and he found that he couldn't but he was content on rubbing her stomach softly.

"This is your last year at Hogwarts, you know?" Her sleepy voice whispered.

"I know," He answered.

"I still have another year to go, you know?" Her voice was getting quieter as she spoke.

"I know." Her hand captured his own, the one that had been tracing shapes onto her stomach.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure."

And he couldn't help but be afraid of it all sometimes.

---

She was twirling around, her red hair making the blur of her spinning body seem so bright. Her yellow raincoat hit him when he stepped too close to her spinning form and he sighed loudly. Finally, she stopped, falling into the snow, laughing loudly.

"Oh, Draco, you have to see this." Her hand, shaking, reached into the air, grasping for his hand but didn't find it.

After a moment, he put his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him down to the ground.

"It's all spinning." Ginny giggled, closing her eyes for a second before opening them. "Do you see it?"

"I think you've been hanging around Lovegood too long." He sneered slightly before laying his head in the crook of her neck, so that his body was horizontal to her own.

She waved their intertwined hands in the air.

"The world seems so much better spinning."

And perhaps it was. He felt her sit up, look around for a second, spot his body and then move to straddle him. Automatically, as if it was natural, he placed his hands on her hips and she stared down at him. She was a goddess and he was an unworthy peasant, he realized.

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever." Ginny leaned her head close to his, her red hair falling into his face.

"At three in the morning?" He smirked as she nodded, giggling.

And then she leaned down further and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a long kiss, everything had begun to spin as she pressed her body against his. He knew that his robes would have grass stains on them tomorrow but that hardly mattered.

The world _was_ much better spinning.

---

"Don't be angry, Draco," Ginny purred. "If you lose to me, a mere Weasley."

_Oh, but you're so much more then that, Ginevra._

"Me, lose?" Draco smirked. "That's like saying that the moon will one day fall from the sky."

She smiled at his comment and steered her broom closer to him.

"You've lost to Harry," She whispered in his ear. "And to me before."

"But that was of a different time, my love," He responded. "And yesterday was yesterday and today is but a new day."

"Indeed." She laughed.

Then they had both felt it and looked down at the Quidditch pitch to see him.

"Your brother," He stated simply.

Weasley, the male, was screaming up at them, with the two figures, of what could only be Potter and Granger, standing next to him.

"He's finally realized I've been speaking to the enemy!" She laughed, loudly, grabbing the front of Draco's robes. "I may never speak to you again, you know."

"I know," He answered, smirking. "But I doubt it."

He watched as she rode down to the ground. Her brother grabbed her and he smirked from in the air, wondering if the Dream Team really thought they could keep him and Ginevra apart? Perhaps they did.

Fools.

---

And the snow fell from the heavens as he sat on a large rock, lighting his cigarette with his wand. He took a drag from it and watched the castle, standing so proudly before turning his eyes to the sky. Somehow, through the snow clouds, the moon was shining.

It wasn't going to fall anytime soon, he knew, and a smirk fitted his lips.

Blowing out the smoke from his lungs, he sighed. It had been a week since he has seen her and it was terrible. Weasley-male was doing a good job of keeping her from him. It wouldn't last, though, he knew.

The sound of snow crunching reached his ears and he turned his head, slowly, to find her standing beside the rock in her yellow raincoat. Her red hair spilled onto her shoulders and her brown eyes were watching him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, a smile fitting his lips.

"You're going to get sick," She responded, reaching from behind her back and pulling out a green raincoat.

He had sent it back to her via owl and now she came to give it back.

"Really?" Draco purred lightly, reaching out and taking the raincoat from her hands.

"Yes, really, now move your arse over so I can sit down."

So he did. He raised his eyebrows and lifted his hand, which held the cigarette, offering it to her.

"No, I quit," She grinned, laughing silently.

"When has this happened?"

"A couple minutes ago," Ginny's arm slipped through his own and she curled up beside him. "That's going to kill you, you know."

"I know," He answered.

Author's Note: A strange, strange story. Hope you liked it.


End file.
